


embrace.

by yokohbadboy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuties, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Tokyo Training Camp Arc (Haikyuu), they're like dating in secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokohbadboy/pseuds/yokohbadboy
Summary: "your warmth. i need it. so stay."
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> just a little akaken ficlet.

"hey, kenma. are you coming?" kuroo asked.

"i'm not hungry. just go with someone else." kenma sat down on the floor of the volleyball court.

"if you say so. hey, make sure you eat something later though." kuroo said, before leaving with tsukishima and bokuto. the bedhead wrapping a shoulder around the blonde excitedly.

kenma sighed and wrapped his arms around his knees, resting his head on them. 

akaashi was about to leave, but stopped in front of the pudding-head on the floor. "are you not leaving for dinner, kozume?"

"no-" a sudden breeze from the open doors made kenma shiver.

"where's your jacket?" akaashi walked over to the shorter male and threw his own jacket on him.

kenma shrugged, his hands grabbing onto the edges of akaashi's jacket.

"you know." kenma looked at the gunmetal blue eyes of the other, "it's just us left, keiji."

akaashi's cheeks tinted red and he murmured, "i know that, _kenma."_

akaashi sat down infront of kenma, the two exchanging looks.

"it's cold, don't you need your jacket?" kenma buried himself in the scent coming from akaashi's jacket.

"you seem to be more sensitive to the cold than i am," akaashi laughed.

kenma puffed, "it's still cold."

kenma freed his arms from around his legs and skootched closer to akaashi. he leaned his head against the dark haired's shoulder, his arms wrapped loosely around the other.

akaashi was taken aback, "..kenma."

no response.

"kenma, we need to leave soon." akaashi patted his back lightly.

"stay, keiji." kenma turned his head to look at akaashi.

"we-"

"do i really have to say it?" irritation was written on kenma's face.

 _"your warmth. i need it. so_ _stay."_

akaashi averted his gaze from kenma, trying to hide the slight blush—and smile, growing on his face.

_why does hearing that make me so happy?_

"keiji-"

akaashi held kenma in his arms tightly, "warmer?" 

"mhm.." kenma tried to suppress a tiny grin, but failed.

"kenma, one last thing." 

"what?" kenma raised his head to look at akaashi.

akaashi brought his hand up to move kenma's bangs out of his face, caressing his cheek as he kissed him softly.

warmth enveloped the both of them from the inside-out. the space between them growing cold, as they separated. they gazed into each other's eyes for a moment, before kenma leaned in to give akaashi a small peck.

"leaving, keiji?" kenma looked up at akaashi with a pleased look on his face.

"no," joy tugged at the corners of akaashi's lips,

"i'll stay."


End file.
